


firsts

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is all just fluff, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: 55: I’d really loveKuro/Keito, Kaoru/Arashi (fave rare pair), orAdonis/Soumawith the prompt “First Time.” Drown me in fluff; that’s all I ask. First time they hold hands? First time they realize they’re in love? An awkward first kiss? Nervous first date? Meeting the family for the first time? Surprise me and murder me with feelings, pleaseChapter 1: Kuro and Keito’s first day living togetherChapter 2: Adonis’s first time seeing snow, of course accompanied by Souma





	1. shoya (first night)

“Hasumi, how much of this stuff do ya have? This is the third one already.” Kiryu Kuro carries a large box covered in FRAGILE and THIS SIDE UP.

“Careful with that. If one figure gets damaged I’m leaving and all this work will have been for nothing. I spent a lot of money on those.” Kuro laughs, but Keito shoots him a glare he hopes lets him know he’s not joking around.

‘Where’d ya even keep those at your place? I never saw them even once. Are they that new or just hidden?” Before Keito can stop his boyfriend he opens the box he’s holding and rummages inside. “Huh. I thought it seemed kinda light, but there’s really not much in here besides all the paper.” Keito’s not sure why he’s surprised. What sort of incompetent otaku would pack up his figures without proper cushioning?

“They were in my closet. My family’s taste in décor is rather minimalist, so I couldn’t keep them out on display.” Alright, that’s only part of the reason, but Kuro doesn’t need to know that.

“So you were embarrassed, huh?”

“Shut up.”

The two of them had started the move into their new apartment a few days before, and were finally on the last few boxes before they could consider themselves officially moved in. Granted it’s not quite as furnished as Keito would have hoped it would have been by now, but setting up and cleaning his new display case for his figures had taken time, and Kiryu had been focused on deciding where he would put his sewing machine and fabric. So while their work on their hobbies is near complete, they haven’t even finished putting together their own bed (and despite the fact they’ve been dating for over two years, Keito still finds himself blushing at how there’s only going to be one for the both of them). Keito had suggested Kuro move into his old apartment near his university with him, but Kuro had refused after seeing the kitchen area.

“Ya need to eat proper meals, danna.” Kuro never gave up on his old nickname for him. “We’ve gotta find somewhere with a real kitchen.” Keito couldn’t complain. He could’ve easily afforded something nicer, but he figured there were better uses for his money. Like ~~more anime figures~~ putting it into a savings account. But with the two of them paying rent it’d be cheaper to get a better place than to stay there. That was what brought them to their current location, on the other side of the school but still within walking distance.

The rest of the day is filled with hands-on work as they put together all the furniture they’d taken apart to make the move easier. Admittedly it’s mostly Kuro doing the work and Keito telling him where to put it, but can you blame him for wanting to sit back and watch? Kuro’s shirt is tight, and when he leans over to fit the pegs in the frame of their bed it rides up so Keito can see the small of his back. When he stretches up to adjust a shelf he can see the elastic of his boxers. It’s a good place for Keito to be, strategically.

“Alright over there, danna?” Kuro laughs. “Guess that sounds pretty appropriate now, don’t it?”

“What, should I start calling you _yome_ then?” Keito’s very clever retort doesn't seem to have the power he thought it would, as rather than showing any signs of embarrassment his boyfriend only grins. Incorrigible. But very cute.

“If ya want. I don’t mind.”

Damn it, he’s good. “Forget it.”

“Aw c’mon, don’t be like that.” Kuro comes over and wraps his arms around Keito’s waist, painfully reminding him of how much he’s grown since they were in high school. There was barely two centimeters difference back then, but somehow that’s changed to at least eight. Keito still thinks that’s extremely unfair. He should’ve stopped growing ages ago like a normal boy. But there’s no use fighting it, so he gives in and leans into his chest.

“Kuro.” His boyfriend’s arms tighten around his waist.

“Keito.”

“This is really our home, isn’t it.”

Keito’s eyes flutter closed as Kuro presses a kiss to his neck.

“Yeah, it is. Sorry it took me so long.”

Keito turns around in his arms so he’s facing Kuro. “Don’t be. You were just being a good older brother, that’s all.” He smiles. “How’s your sister taking it?”

Kuro grins back. “She couldn’t _wait_ to get me out of the house, she said. Talking about all the fun she and our old man are gonna have and what they’re gonna do with my room. You saw that card she gave me, the “See you never, have fun with your stupid boyfriend” one, right?”

“She’s really going to miss having you there.” Keito runs his hands down his boyfriend’s sides. “She’s always welcome to visit, you know?”

Kuro’s eyes brighten, and Keito doesn’t hold back from standing on his toes and kissing him. “You mean it?” he asks when they break apart.

“Of course. I see no real need to extend the courtesy to my own brother, but I know how important she is to you. And I’ll need to get to know her better if I’m to be her brother someday as well,” he adds, expectantly waiting for Kuro’s reaction.

He starts off confused and a little indignant, opening his mouth as if to tell Keito that he takes a lot of pride in being her only older brother so back off, but before he can get the words out the meaning behind Keito’s comment dawns on him and his face turns the most wonderful shade of red. Keito wears a triumphant smile. _Finally_.

“Da-danna, you can’t just _say_ things like that,” he manages to get out, burying his face in Keito’s shoulder as if to hide his blush.

“Why not? _Yome_ , don’t you have those sorts of plans?” Keito laughs. Kuro lets out an adorably indignant whine, something that Keito wonders if anyone besides him has ever heard.

“It’s not- You just- _damn it Keito I wasn’t ready_ ”

It wouldn’t be too much of an overstatement to say this is one of the proudest moments of Keito’s life, turning his boyfriend into an embarrassed mess while he’s standing there (mostly) unaffected.

“You’ve worked hard. Let’s order dinner and make sure our bed can hold both of us before we go to sleep tonight. We’ve still got more unpacking to do, but that can wait until tomorrow.”

They’ve got plenty of time, after all. This is only the first day of the rest of their lives together.


	2. hatsuyuki (first snow)

Winter has settled upon Japan, and Adonis is fascinated by every second of it.

He has no memory of actually spending the winter in Japan. Apparently his family had come when he was very young, but he feels something like that doesn’t really count. But now the air is getting colder, the food is getting warmer, and Adonis is getting more excited. And more curious, as his best friend will often point out.

His best friend, fellow Yumenosaki first year Kanzaki Souma. Arguably his only friend right now, but his best friend nonetheless. Even just the sight of him can calm Adonis’s mind in an instant. He had offered to help Adonis learn more about the culture and adjusting to life in Japan, and Adonis is taking him up on that at every opportunity.

Today, he’d invited him over to his house for the first time to show him what sorts of things Japanese people do in the winter. Souma’s mother had prepared nabe for the two of them, and although Adonis is not unfamiliar with kotatsu he had still been very excited to lie under it with Souma as he excitedly told him Japanese folk tales. He can’t help but think about how lucky he was that Souma became his best friend. He’s so smart and he’s good at explaining things so that Adonis can understand. He has so much pride in his country, but Adonis thinks it should be the other way around. Japan should be proud of having produced someone as wonderful as his best friend.

But just when he thinks this couldn’t get any better, the sky outside turns slightly greyer than before.

\-----

Though it’s slightly frustrating having to answer questions that feel so normal and obvious, Adonis’s willingness to listen to everything Souma has to say does feel rather good. He’s never had anyone his age pay so much attention to him without ending up with a blank stare or running away from him. On the contrary, the more he talks the more excited Adonis seems. If this is how it feels to have a friend… well, Souma would normally say he wishes he would have made one earlier but he can’t feel too disappointed that Adonis is his first. Despite what seem to be their stark differences, they really do get along wonderfully.

This, however, is the first time Adonis doesn't seem to be paying attention to him.

“Is something the matter?”

Adonis says nothing, and Souma is about to ask again until he raises his arm to point at the window behind him. “Is that…”

White flakes had begun to fall from the sky, drifting gently to the ground. Souma suddenly understands his best friend’s wide-eyed expression, and a smile makes its way onto his lips.

“Adonisu-dono, have you seen snow before?”

Adonis shakes his head. “I may have, but I have no memory of it.” His face is that of a child’s, his eyes full of wonder. “Can we… can we go out? I want to feel it! Is it really cold? Does it feel good when it lands on you? Is it wet?”

Souma offers him his hand, and they stand up together. “Why don’t you see for yourself rather than asking me?” Adonis’s whole being seems to light up at the suggestion.”

“Please!”

\-----

It’s everything Adonis could have imagined.

The bite of the air is much colder than he’s used to, but he barely notices it for all his excitement. The snowflakes melt quickly on his hands, but stay longer on his clothes. And when he brings his arm closer to his face to look at one of them, he notices a beautiful pattern that he didn’t see while they were in the air. Each pattern is different, he observes. Nature really is beautiful.

“Kanzaki, can we make a snowman?” he asks. “Can we have a snowball fight? Or make snow angels?”

Souma laughs, a sound making the scenery around them even more beautiful. “There’s not nearly enough snow for that yet, Adonisu-dono. But give it time, and we will certainly do those things once the weather allows it.” Souma has likely seen snow every year he’s been alive, but he still looks excited from his heart. Truly, this must be some sort of miracle. “Ah, Adonisu-dono, try this!” Souma scans the skies, then sticks out his tongue to neatly catch a clump of snowflakes. “Hee? Hou ‘an ‘atch hem on hour ‘ongue!” Adonis’s confusion must show in his expression, because Souma’s face becomes redder than it already was from the cold and he coughs awkwardly. “I apologize. You can catch them on your tongue. It serves no real purpose, but it’s certainly fun.”

This piques Adonis’s interest. “What do they taste like?”

“Adonisu-dono. What is snow made from.”

“Water?”

“Precisely.” Souma appears to giggle behind his hand. “Now you try it.”

Adonis looks up, locking onto a large clump of snowflakes and tracking its movements. It should be like tracking an animal, he assumes, and he just has to figure out where it will end up before he can catch it. At just the right moment he scrunches up his face, sticks out his tongue, and…

\-----

Souma knows he shouldn’t laugh, but the way Adonis had seemed so serious about catching the snowflake only for a gust of wind to blow it away was just too funny. He looks rather cute like this, with a disappointed pout on his lips and glaring at the direction the snowflake went. Another snowflake gently floats down onto his nose, and Souma enjoys watching his eyes cross as they follow it. Adonis sticks out his tongue once more as a last resort, just in case it would fall down onto it, but it seems to like where it has chosen to rest.

“You’ll get one someday. There shall be many more snowfalls this winter,” Souma promises. Adonis seems to brighten up a little at that.

“So we can make a snowman, too?”

“Of course!” Souma’s very happy to hear the “we” in his question. “My house has a rather spacious yard, so when the time is right for snowman building you are certainly welcome to come over. I look forward to working with you!”

The warmth of Adonis’s smile makes Souma wonder if it will ever be cold enough to be able to do that, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, to whoever requested these, i hope you enjoy them!!! i had a lot of fun writing them.   
> to everyone else, thank you for reading! kudos/comments are very appreciated if you liked it ^^


End file.
